Making jewelry from photographs has always seemed like a way to make jewelry more personal; however, a piece of glass tile placed over a photograph lacks creativity, depth, stereoscopy, dynamics, and vibrancy. Also the piece is usually comprised of a photograph of an individual which holds value to a very small amount of people making mass production not commercially viable. An improvement on the idea of including an image in a less personal but more engaging and 3-dimensional way is thru lenticular printing. Lenticular printing, U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,553, creates the illusion of motion in the images. However, the final product does not have a dynamic reaction to various light sources, the pictures range of reactivity is defined regardless of the environment.
A more light sensitive option is Dichroic glass, patented by Ravenscroft in 1674, has been around since the 4th century. The main appeal is that the glass transmits one color and reflects back several others producing a range of colors. The process of creating dichroic glass is not easy and few manufactures create the glass for use in jewelry. And artists who use dichroic glass require a number of specialty tools and proper ventilation. Also the images created are not photographic replicas even to attempt such precision with dichroic glass requires the use of a laser.
Painting with acrylic, oils, or a combination of both on a highly buffed metal surface is the latest in offering detailed images in a more texturally appealing and engaging way; however, the images lack stereoscopic dimensionality.
Capturing objects in resin has long been used to create jewelry. The resin increases dimensionality, as well as seals and protects the enclosed object. Lacking a mirrored component this type of jewelry is not responsive to environmental stimulus. When resin is used as a high gloss sealer it can enhance vibrant colors but again it lacks reactivity with ambient light. The same claims hold true for objects placed in plastic as well.
It will be immediately apparent that the present invention thus defined provides various distinct advantages over various prior art. Using the process of resin over a photographic image affixed to a transparent substrate adhered to a mirrored component offers high quality images that are durable and can be personal yet commercially viable. These composite ornamental objects are versatile, dynamic, stereoscopically dimensional, reflective and vibrant. A product superior to other alternatives available today. The process is easily replicable and does not require the use of highly toxic materials or specially modified tools.
The use of laser printing U.S. Pat. No. 6,795,105 on metal or mirrors is also an option; however, here again we run into practicality issues for the individual consumer. These printers are limited in their ability to print small, very large or irregular shaped objects. Also the laser printer cannot print multiple layers to create photographically realistic images. Printing portraits on a laser printer results in ghostly replications. As my process accounts for small or large sizes, irregular sizes, multiple layers, and even the addition of other mediums there is an obvious advantage over laser printing.
Imitation gems U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,795 made from acrylic glass (PMMA) so called plexiglass are used primarily in the clothing industry because of their low manufacturing cost and light weight. Although they have an aluminum component which is reflective these gems do not offer the photographic element that my product does. The advantages over acrylic gems that my product also offer are multiple colors, patterns, images, and customizable designs in each stone. Acrylic gems are fabricated using molds which limits their size and shape. Each of my ornamental objects can be created in many sizes and shapes. Another advantage over acrylic gems is that my process allows the inclusion of other objects and materials. Stones, gems, beads, etc., can be included creating textural and visual diversity.